Culpa a las llamas
by Fulltime Dreamgirl
Summary: Si, Natsu tiene problemas a veces con las llamas. Es que queman demasiadas cosas, y a veces, echan a perder recuerdos, y tal vez, amistades... ¿podran calentar su cariño hacia Lucy, o tal vez lo quemará?
1. El fuego comenzó

Bueno, ya saben, los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia sí...

* * *

-¡Natsuuuuu! ¡Despierta, que se quema la casa!

Happy aleteaba nervioso sobre el tejado, cargando (casi arrastrando) a un Natsu dormido mientras trataba de evitar la larga columna de humo que se alzaba sobre la casa.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?

Happy tenía los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

-Roncaste muy fuerte, Natsu, e incendiaste la casa… ¡rápido, cómete el fuego!

Natsu hizo ademán de inhalar, pero se detuvo.

-No puedo, no como mi propio fuego, ¿recuerdas?

-Pero, ¡Natsu! ¡La casa se va a quemar! ¿y todo lo que tenemos adentro?

Natsu saltó como impulsado por un resorte. ¡Toda su colección! ¿Qué podía hacer? Entró corriendo en la casa, al menos el fuego no le hacía daño, pero eso no pasaba con los preciados objetos de su colección, que ardían sin piedad junto con la casa. Todo estaba carbonizado. Apenas tuvo tiempo de salir cuando la casa colapsó.

Una enorme columna de hielo surgió de la nada y cubrió la casa apagando el fuego, demasiado tarde.

-Por fin pasó, cabeza de lava… - comentó serio Gray, que había llegado corriendo lo más rápido posible desde que vio la columna de humo a la distancia- ¿Qué nadie le cierra la boca al dormir?

Iba a seguir con la cadena de insultos, pero Natsu se veía tan abatido que decidió parar. Poco a poco los vecinos de Magnolia (incluidos sus compañeros de gremio) iban apareciendo conforme se enteraban de la noticia.

-Oh, Natsu, cuánto lo siento –Lissana se veía claramente afectada, y su rostro rezumaba compasión- ¿hay algo que podamos hacer?

-No llores, Natsu, no es propio de hombres –secundó Elfman que era un fracaso intentando consolar a quien fuera.

-M-mi colección… lo he perdido todo…

EL rostro de los demás magos de Fairy Tail demostraba el profundo afecto y deseo de ayudar a su querido amigo. Un corro fue formándose alrededor de Lucy, quien después se dirigió al dragon slayer en nombre de todos.

-Natsu, todos lamentamos mucho lo que ha pasado, así que hemos decidido ayudar entre todos a rehacer tu casa, así que no te preocupes…

Natsu pareció sacar fuerzas de flaqueza y se acercó a sus amigos.  
-Gracias, de verdad.  
Gildarts le dió una fuerte palmada en la espalda.  
-Si... es muy triste cuando destruyes tu casa por primera vez, pero ya te irás acostumbrando.  
-¿Por primera vez? ¿Es que acaso crees que me volverá a pasar? -gritó Natsu fuera de sus casillas.  
-Bueno, ya basta de pláticas -Regañó Cana, que al parecer dormía con una especie de Babydoll muy parecido a su ropa de día, y unas bermudas femeninas que se ajustaban-. Mañana nos pondremos a tiro con la casa de Natsu y Happy, pero estas son horas de descanzar...  
-El tonto comefuego puede quedarse conmigo, por más tonto que sea no podrá incendiar una habitación cubierta de hierro...- comentó Gajeel en su despectiva y peculiar forma de ofrecer ayuda.  
-¿Qué dijiste, capullo? -contestó Natsu inflamándose ante la provocación.  
-Dije: tonto comefue...  
Lucy tuvo a bien llamar la atención de los dos Dragon Slayers.  
-Oigan, ¡chicos! ¡Cálmense ya! Mañana tenemos muchas cosas que hacer y de nada servirá gastar energías ahora.  
Natsu sonrió  
-Tienes razón Lucy, ¡veamos quién de los dos llega primero a tu casa!  
-Yo nunca dije que ofrecía mi casa... -respondió Lucy, pero hablaba a la nada, porque Natsu y Happy ya iban a mitad de camino a su casa-. Jo... y hoy que tenía tantas ganas de dormir en mi cama... adiós colchón, hola sillón.

* * *

En fin, primero pensé que haría un one-shot, pero he acabado decidiéndome por hacer más de un capítuli (eso sí, cortito) para este fic que me llega a la cabez. Ya saben, felicirtaciones, críticas y maldiciones serán bienvenidas en review, y gracias a todos los que me han leído, en especial a Huachi-sama que es quien me inspira más.


	2. Deja-vu

Al día siguiente todos se dieron un tiempecito antes de sus misiones (Algunos incluso pospusieron las suyas) para reunirse y planear la construcción de la nueva casa de Happy y Natsu. Lucy en especial se había encargado de reunirlos a todos, cuidando celosamente que pusieran de su parte para poder ayudar a su amigo.

-¡Te gusssst...!-dijo (obviamente), Happy, al observar que Lucy hablaba de la casa y cosas de Natsu olvidando que el gato alado también vivía ahí.

-¡Cállate gato! -contestó Lucy- Lo hago porque mientras más pronto esté lista su casa, yo podré recuperar la mía, que tampoco es muy lindo tenerlos ahí todo el tiempo...

-Yo opino que deberíamos cambiar los materiales -dijo Erza, que había cambiado su armadura habitual por un mono, botas, casco y cinturón lleno de herramientas de construcción-. Algo que sea menos inflamable. Las partes de madera fueron el principal factor responsable de que todo se desplomara.

-¡Y los muebles! -apoyó Macao- Hombre, no digo que le pongan una cama de piedra, pero al menos hay que acomodar los de madera lejos del lugar en que duerme...

-Muy bien, cama de piedra -anotó Erza con diligencia en la lista de pendientes...

-¡Que yo no dije eso! -reclamó Macao, sin mucho ánimo.

Durante toda la mañana, todos estuvieron trabajando. Querían hacer cimientos fuertes, que lograron con ayuda de Virgo (quien hizo la excavación) y Elfman y Lissana, que usaron sus poderosas transformaciones para remover los escombros. Aun hacía falta comprar los materiales, pero para eso había que reunir dinero e ir a comprarlos. Jet se ofreció para usar su velocidad e ir encargando los materiales. Seguramente les darían precio especial, dado que la continua actividad destructiva de Natsu les levantaba el negocio a los constructores.

Conforme iban quedando menos cosas que hacer, los respectivos magos fueron retirándose a sus deberes o a pasar un rato en el gremio. Lucy se encontraba en una de las mesas enlistando los materiales disponibles y aquéllos por conseguir, y cuánto costarían en total. La rubia calculaba que faltarían meses en reunir el material necesario entre todos.

-¡Lucy-san!- saludó un Natsu especialmente alegre- ¿Qué haces?

-Una lista de materiales- Lucy se apresuró a cerrar la libreta en que trabajaba, ya que había tomado la decisión de hacer la casa lo más en secreto de Natsu que pudiera, para sorprenderlo -¿E... estás bien? - Natsu estaba tan abatido en la mañana que lo había dejado otro rato tumbado en la cama y haciendo pucheros, y ahora se veía tan campante...

-¡Mejor que nunca! -respondió, flamante- Lucy, ¡vamos a hacer una misión!

Lucy miró rápidamente su cuaderno. Era verdad que necesitarían mucho trabajo para acabar la casa, pero también necesitarían mucho dinero, así que lo pensó sólo un par de segundos.

- E-Está bien... ¿qué clase de mis...?

-¡Ésta!- Natsu ya la tenía escogida y aprobada, Lucy leyó y se le fue el alma al cielo...

-¿A la montaña Hakobe? ¡¿Con el mono pervertido ese?!

-¡Exacto! -gritó emocionado.

Lucy se sintió tentada a rechazar la propuesta, pero los ojos de Natsu brillaban con tal entusiasmo que no se atrevió a contradecirlo. Después de todo estaba pasando por una etapa muy dura...

La última mitad del camino la hizo (naturalmente) dentro de Holologium, y cuando salió llevaba puesto montones de ropa (que le daban una apariencia similar a Edo-Gray). El frío no la pillaría esta vez...

-¿Y cuál es el objetivo de la misión, Natsu? Preguntó Lucy

Vio que Natsu llevaba un saco en cada mano y mascarilla antigás, y que le pasaba otro juego a Lucy.

-Al parecer la caca de vulcan es un excelente abono, lo encargaron los del Jardín Botánico de Magnolia...

-¿¡VINIMOS HASTA AQUÍ POR CACA DE MONOOOOO!? -Lucy estaba furiosa y sorprendida

-¡Sí! ¡Y en cuanto venga ese mono gigante le patearé el trasero! -gritó Natsu mientras se metía a la cueva donde lo habían encontrado la última vez- ¡Heeeey! ¡Vulcan tonto! ¡Ven aquí que te quebraré tus huesos!

-¡Tampoco lo provoques! -gritó Lucy, mientras sacaba una llave- Ábrete, puerta de la doncella ¡Virgo!

Virgo apareció con un traje de Maid modificado con capucha de piel y botas para la nieve.

-¿Me llamó, princesa? -preguntó, como siempre, servicial.

-Hay que recoger la caca del vulcan, y meterla en el costal, toda la que se pueda.

-¡Perfecto! ¡Por fin es la hora de mi castigo! -respondió Virgo mientras materializaba unos guantes de hule, máscara y traje antibacterial.

-¡No es un castigo! -gritó Lucy, pero Virgo ya estaba trabajando a toda pastilla, recogiendo el guano que se había acumulado en la helada cueva. Pronto se llenaron los costales.

-¡Natsu! ¡Acabamos! ¿Dónde estás?

-¡Aún no! -contestó Natsu desde el otro extremo de la cueva- Aún no le pateo el trasero al mono ése...

-¡Naaatsu! -regañó Lucy- No vinimos a golpear al pobre vulcan, se supone que veníamos por -hizo cara de asco- por su popó, y ya la tenemos. ¡Vámonos ya!

-Okay... -Natsu lucía realmente decepcionado.

Justo estaban a punto de irse cuando una enorme sombra pasó frente a ellos y se ocultó tras un montón de nieve.

-¡Ahí estás, vulcán apestoso! -gritó Natsu, quien tiró un puñetazo sobre la nieve, derritiendo el escondite del mono. Éste se encogió en posición fetal para cubrirse de los golpes.

-¡Me rindooooooo! -dijo antes de que Natsu le golpeara.

El pelirosa bajó el puño, algo decepcionado, al parecer esperaba algo de acción... -De acuerdo, te dejaré por hoy.

Antes del anochecer ya habían regresado al gremio. Lucy había regresado pronto a casa para aprovechar un tiempo a solas con un baño caliente (sólo pensar en las cumbres nevadas le daba frío). Al final la misión había sido todo un éxito y, aunque cansada, estaba de buen humor porque no habían roto nada que tuvieran que pagar. Apenas se había puesto el pijama cuando Happy y Natsu entraron intempestivamente. Lucy ya iba a mandarlos a su casa cuando recordó que por ahora no tenían.

-¡Lucy! ¡Es hora de empacar! -comentó Happy animosamente.

-¿Qué? ¿A cuenta de qué?

-Nueva misión -señaló Natsu, mostrando un papel- salimos mañana, justo dentro de cuatro horas...

-¡¿Dentro de qué?! ¡Pero acabamos de volver de una misión!

-Lucy -dijo Natsu seriamente- Ahora que se quemó la casa, necesito recuperar lo perdido, lo más pronto posible, ¿quieres ayudarme?

La rubia miró al dragón slayer. Pocas veces lucía tan serio. Bueno, si era tan importante para él...

-O-okay...

-¡Bien! -Natsu brincó de alegría.

Lucy, en cambio, sintió que el día en que la casa de Natsu estuviera lista estaba muy, muy lejos...

* * *

Bueno, gente hermosa, ¡Gracias por leerme!

En especial doy mis más sinceros agradecimientos a:

Jaz2495

sora-chan

Sakura Hatsu

PatashifyDragneel

Natsukira

lucyheartfilia22

Monika-chan

Kanami-Kaname-'Sango-chan

Lucypokemon

AMAM16

Huachi-sama Mi muso hermosooooo 3

por seguir y/o comentar esta historia. Realmente tal cantidad de lectores me ha animado mucho y me ha inspirado para seguir adelante. Espero que este nuevo capítulo les guste y se preparen porque ya a partir del próximo la historia llegará a su clímax. ¡No olviden comentar!

Saludos, recomentaciones y maldiciones las recibo con gusto como reviews.

Noticias de la semana!

Ya que hubo interesados en leer una segunda parte de mi fic "Celos", pronto tendrán noticias de él, sólo que esta vez será una colaboración de mi muso Huachi-sama :)

Gracias a todos! Nos vemos!


	3. Ojeras

Lucy despertó sobresaltada. Notó algo que le picaba las costillas y al enderezarse notó que se había quedado dormida sentada, aunque últimamente no le extrañaba. Después de viajar esa madrugada en tren, habían resuelto con dificultad una misión sobre un libro maldito que no podía dejar de leerse tras muchas horas de batalla con claves y pistas, mientras que Natsu (que no es muy precavido que digamos) leyó una y otra vez el ejemplar de Mujercitas hasta casi aprenderlo de memoria. Lucy estaba segura de que Levy lo habría resuelto en medio minuto.

Cuando acabaron la misión, resultó que Natsu había (sépase como) conseguido tomar varias misiones al mismo tiempo. Al salir de la gran mansión, Natsu y Happy la acompañaron a descansar en una posada, pero justo al amanecer la llevaron a un "paseo" hacia el mar. Resultó que en Galuna había varios trabajos sencillos que ningún gremio se atrevía a hacer (por obvias razones), y tanto Happy, Natsu y Lucy pasaron varios días completándolos.

Ahora viajaban semiconscientes (Happy y Lucy de cansancio, Natsu de mareo) sobre la balsa del hijo del jefe de la Isla, que los llevó amablemente a puerto. Habían obtenido bastante dinero en relativamente pocos días, pero Lucy se empezaba a cansar. Natsu tenía una energía inagotable, y Happy, aunque no hiciera gran cosa, era capaz de seguirle el paso, pero Lucy temía que de seguir a ese ritmo, todo el dinero ganado se lo iba a gastar en tratamiento médico.

-¡Lucy! ¡Es hora de que vayamos al Akane Resort! –exclamó entusiasmado

¿Podría ser? ¿De verdad Natsu se había dado cuenta de que Lucy estaba a su límite y que necesitaba descansar? La rubia se tomó su tiempo pensando en que no habían disfrutado tanto como merecían la última vez que habían ido, debido a la poco oportuna intervención de los amigos de infancia de Erza. Tal vez Natsu quisiera compensarla…

-¡Es una misión fácil, Lucy, necesitan un par de magos que ayuden con los efectos especiales de un show acuático y con los fuegos artificiales!

Esto era el colmo… Lucy sintió ganas de contestar y de resistirse, pero estaba tan agotada que no podía ni pensar… la oportunidad llegó después, cuando llegaron a la playa del Akane y Lucy se fue a meter el traje de baño.

-¡Lucy! ¡Tardaste mucho!

La maga saludó sonriente mientras salía de los baños después de cambiar de ropa. Natsu la observó acercarse y se adelantó a la oficina del cliente, es decir, el dueño del hotel. Fueron unos cinco minutos, tal vez, en lo que saludaba y volvía para buscar a Lucy.

-¡Luuucyyy!

-¡Naaatsuuu ya voy!

Natsu la vio acercarse corriendo, pero algo no estaba bien. Dirigió un puño lleno de fuego a la maga rubia que se dirigía a él.

-¡Hueles como Lucy, pero no eres Lucy!- en efecto, la rubia sorprendida por el puñetazo se transformó momentáneamente en Gemini y luego éstos desaparecieron en una voluta de humo.

-¿Dónde está Lucy?- preguntó Happy, elevándose para buscarla desde el cielo.

Con un nuevo peinado –cortesía de Cáncer- y ropas estelares otorgadas por Virgo que incluían gafas de sol y un gran sombrero, Lucy caminaba lo más rápido que podía sin llamar la atención entre la multitud de turistas. Sólo necesitaba llegar al tren, y podría huir tranquilamente hasta el gremio. Se preguntó si a esas alturas ya habían descubierto a los gemelos estelares y si sería tiempo suficiente para escapar. Compró su boleto a Magnolia y ya estaba subiendo en el andén cuando escuchó que la llamaban por su nombre.

-¡Lucyyy! ¿Estás bien? – No había lugar a equivocaciones, eran Happy y Natsu, quien con tremendo sentido del olfato debió seguirla hasta ese lugar.

-Yo… yo… -Lucy corrió hasta subirse al vagón. Natsu vació, odiaba los trenes, pero finalmente subió

-Lucy, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Alguien te obligó a subir? Lo golpearé si te amenazó…

-No, ¡Natsu! ¡ESCÚCHAME!- Lucy se veía ojerosa por tantos días sin descanzar, y su voz sonaba cansada y fastidiada- Si, ya sé que nos urge conseguir jewels para recostruir tu casa, y que estés apurado por eso, pero ¿sabes qué? ¡Ya me cansé! Tú tienes esa magnífica resistencia de dragon slayer, pero ¡yo no soy tan fuerte! Es muy egoísta de tu parte no pensar en que puedes dañar mi salud, Natsu. Así que iré a mi casa a dormir unos días porque yo no puedo seguir haciendo misiones contigo, ¿ok?

Lucy no estaba segura de que Natsu hubiera oído todo su discurso, porque justo a la mitad el tren se había puesto en marcha y Natsu se había doblado para contener el vómito. Uno de los guardias del tren pasó y ayudó a bajar al pobre mago, y lo último que Lucy vio antes de cerrar los ojos en su asiento, fue la cabellera de Natsu agitándose en el suelo del andén hasta que se convirtió en un minúsculo punto rosa.

* * *

Bueno, ha acabado un capítulo mas de esta mini-serie llamada "Culpa a las llamas". La cantidad de lectores y seguidores ha sido asombrosa, por lo que esta vez ya no los nombraré aquí, pero que quede constancia que agradezco de corazón que juzguen mi historia como buena. Su apoyo me motiva a seguir escribiendo.

También quiero agradecer a mi muso Huachi-sama que ha sabido desatascarme de mis bloqueos del escritor y aumentar mi inspirancia.

Besos a todos.

PD: ¡El próximo será el último capítulo! Descuiden, será mucho más lago que este, ¡lo prometo!

Y ya lo saben, cartas, felicitaciones, consejos, peticiones, maldiciones y sugerencias serán bien recibidas en sus reviews. ¡Chaíto!


End file.
